Uzumaki Chronicles
by Sir. Shutter Boi
Summary: After the Kyūbi attack Kushina left with her babies. With the Yang half sealed in her son; Naruto and the Yin half sealed in her daughter; Naruko. Activating an old operation derived by Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki she leaves to go to a place she never that she would have to go again. Uzuoshigakure. (Eventual; Sharingan Naruto & Jinton {Swift Release} Naruko) •NOT CANON•
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N; Wasup? I'm Shutter Boi and this is my first ever fanfiction story. Okay then, some things I would like to notify you of are; Updates will be posted three times a week. Monday, Wednesday and Friday. There might be times that I would update little due to my schedule but I will most likely be on time. So, I have full confidence in my writing style but please point out any grammatical errors you see as I am new to this. This fic is not an AU or the Canon, it is my personal plot that I have never seen anyone use before. I told my girlfriend and brother about the idea (They Both Watch Anime) and we bounced some ideas around and came up with a good plot. We haven't worked out the third plot but we have worked out about fifteen to seventeen chapter of the story which I plan to make more that a hundred chapters. Since I am updating every two or three days each chapter will be two thousand five hundred words long with an Author Note attached to the end. And this A.N is going to be the only A.N at the beginning of a chapter. Also, this is a 'fanfiction' story meaning that I am a fan of Naruto writing some fake about the original 'Naruto' series. So please do NOT tell me anything about writing wrong information. In a fanfiction there is no such thing as 'wrong' information in a Non-Canon fic or an AU. Also, if you have any ideas please inform me of such. I may not take all ideas that come my way but I promise you I will take some. That's it, my word count says this is about three hundred words so See Ya Later Readers.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**_

…

Uzumaki Kushina groggily began to stir. Her eyes opened but were still small from the bright light that shine in her eyes. Turning to her left on the bed which she laid on she saw that the moon was still in the night sky. Channeling Chakra to her nose she began to smell the strong scent of Chlorine and Bleach. Her nose wrinkled as she got an idea of where she was and she simply hated this place.

The hospital was always a place that smelled of death and bleach to cover up the scent of blood and matter from dead bodies. She slowly got up and walked around to the foot of the bed to check her database that was connected to a clipboard at the end of the bed.

Seeing the reason she was in the hospital in the first place was because of Chakra exhaustion and a hole was made in her chest and that she had been in the hospital four only six hours. Her eyes widened and tears formed in them as she read the database and everything from the previous night came back to her. From being escorted to the secret base by Sarutobi Biwoko to giving birth to her twins, a boy and a girl, then the attack of the masked man who claimed to be one of the strongest Uchiha's to ever have been born. The fight against the Kyūbi then the sealing in which her husband: Namikaze Minato; Yondaime Hokage had begged the Shinigami to let her life be spared in order to raise their children. The Demon God had only agreed because Kushina was a kind hearted person and he sensed a strong vibe from the twins.

She immediately placed the database back on the bed and walked to a chair to the side of the room which her clothes were on. In under two minutes she was out of the hospital robe and in her casual clothing ready to go look for her babies. She walked to the door and placed her hand on the handle but stopped when she heard footsteps stop at her door.

"Are you sure about this Danzō?" She heard a woman ask and her eyes narrowed as she knew who it was. Utatane Koharu. "If we kill her and take the babies to train only her Chakra Chains can hold back the babies should they use too much of the Kyūbi's Chakra when we are training them." Her eyes widened.

"I agree with Koharu." She heard Mitokado Homura's voice sound out and her eyes narrowed until they were nothing but tiny squints. "Danzō, you have to agree she is right to a certain extent, they could turn the village to rubble should that access to much of the Chakra." He said in a wise-like tone.

"Koharu, Homura…" Danzō called them and if Kushina could make a guess he was t facing them. "…I have told you already, my plan is relatively simple, we kill her, take the babies, train them underground where Kyūbi Chakra cannot be sensed, then when the time comes I use them to concur the village and you two would be my left and right hand man/woman." Danzō said and Kushina silently seethed in anger.

"How would we kill her without raising to much suspiciousness?" Koharu asked. "Hiruzen has the ANBU watching around this place like a hawk." Kushina smiled at the protectiveness of the old Hokage.

"Before Orochimaru fled I confiscated some of his poisons and the analyst in my ROOT should be able to come up with an untraceable poison which we will inject in her." Danzō said and she seethed some more. "Anything else?" He asked with slight annoyance in his voice.

"How are you so sure they wouldn't turn on us and side with Hiruzen?" Homura asked. "What would be their motives to go against the Hokage? Having the Kyūbi in them will no doubt enhance their perspective on life and they would most likely side with Hiruzen because they too might fall for you that 'Will Of Fire' crap Hiruzen's always going on about." Homura said and Danzō chuckled a chuckle that made Kushina's spine shiver.

"It's easy really, they will grow up without the love of a parents as no one except her knows who the babies' father is and she will be dead, the entire village knows that they hold the Kyūbi in them and they will be criticized by most of the village which I turn will make them despise the village." He said and she could literally fell them nod on the other side of the door. Their foot steps quickly started back up and ten seconds later faded leaving the room as hallway quiet as a mouse.

Kushina walked over to a chair that was in her room and flopped down on it with tears streaming down her eyes as if he was the Fall of Takigakure. She went over everything in her mind and began analyzing the situation.

Danzō, Koharu and Homura were planning on killing her and turning her children into nothing but weapons to go against the Hokage which was treason. She could tell Hiruzen but it would be her word against theirs and those old croons always seemed to get what they wanted and when they wanted it so she could only come up with one thing. She never thought she would have to do this but it had to be done. For her children. With a smirk she used the _Shunshin No Jutsu_ to go home. She was going to do it.

* * *

Arriving at the house which she and Minato had secretly shared because of their secret marriage she immediately fell to her knees in pain and began coughing as she gasped for air. Once her breath returned she got up and cursed herself for not remembering she was still suffering for Chakra exhaustion.

She got up and dashed into Minato's underground study to get some sealing scrolls. She sealed all the Jutsu scrolls, books and records he had on everything except for one Jutsu. Looking at the scroll with the Jutsu her husband had used over and over to save people and as a means to get his lazy ass around, tears began to come down her cheek. She looked at the Kanji in the middle of the scroll and sighed. _Hiraishin No Jutsu._

Using her limited skills in Fūton she manipulated the air around the scroll and sliced the scroll up into a million tiny pieces to which she blew into the air. She never wanted that Jutsu to be used ever again. Not even by their children. It would cause to much pain and grief from just the sight of one of his special kunai.

Running into her bedroom she stripped of her clothes and donned her ninja gear which was the standard Konoha Jōnin uniform by she however left the headband and flak jacket off. She sealed all of her clothing into a scroll and placed it on her belt next to the scroll filled with Jutsu and books.

She dashed into the bathroom and sealed all of the toiletries and all other necessities in a scroll and like the other it was placed on her belt. She then ran into the room that belonged to the twins' and sealed away all the toys, clothes, crib and other things she and Minato had bought for them. She took up two baby carriers that were wrapped in newspaper and strapped both of them to her chest.

The process of sealing and retrieving her things continued for fifteen ministers until she practically had everything except the kitchen sink. She had pots, pans, food, water and even furniture. She sealed all of those scrolls into one scroll and placed it on her belt. She strapped on her pouches with weapons and other ninja equipment.

With a long sigh she walked back in her bedroom and walked over to their night stand and picked up a photo. It was a picture of her and Minato when she was six months pregnant. It was late at night in their house and Minato had cooked for her and Minato had Jiraiya take a picture of the two. Tears ran down her cheeks as she picked up the picture and kissed Minato. With a pray for him thanking him for giving her a second chance with her babies she was gone in a swirl of wind and water. Her version of the _Shunshin No Jutsu._

* * *

Four people calmly and quietly watched as two babies giggled, laughed and cooed at them from their positions in a crib at the hospital's nursery. These people were the Hokage, two Jōnin and an ANBU.

Sandaime Hokage; Sarutobi Hiruzen wasn't necessarily a tall man. He was five feet three inches and wore he standard Kage robes of the Hokage. His hair was gray. He earned the name _Kami No Shinobi_ through his efforts and accomplishments during the First, Second and Third Great Shinobi World Wars, the latter two of which he had been the Hokage.

ANBU; Hatake Kakashi was an outstanding Shinobi. He had dark eyes and gravity defying silver hair. In his hands was an orange covered book despite the situation and he wore standard ANBU uniform and a mask over his mouth and nose with a solemn look on his face as he had one visible eye. The other was a _Sharingan_ that he had received from his best friend.

Jōnin; The First Jōnin was Nohara Rin. She was the villages best Medic Nin when Senju Tsunade nor Kato Shizune was in the village. She was the current Jinchuriki of the Sanbi after she was kidnapped by Kiri. They had sealed the Sanni in her and wanted her to sneak into Konoha to let the Sanbi go rampant with a weak seal but rushing her to her sensei who was the best sealed in the world they were able to repair the seal foiling Kiri's plan.

Jōnin; The Second Jōnin was Uchiha Obito. He was an Uchiha like his name states but he wasn't arrogant and stuck up. He had one _Sharingan_ as the other had been given to Kakashi when he thought he was about to die. But Obito had been saved after the removal of his eye by his sensei who used the _Hiraishin No Jutsu_ to flash to them after his gut told him they were in danger.

They watched the one day old babies as they made noises and tried to turn in their cribs. Naruto had a small tuft of blonde hair with violet eyes and he wore a blue jumper as he giggled in his crib. Naruko had a small tuft of red hair with azure blue eyes and wore a pink jumper. The most significant thing about these two were that both had three whisker marks on each cheek.

"I can't believe something so small and cute holds the strongest Bijū in the world." Rin said with tears in her eyes. She was still stressing over the fact that her sensei had died along with some of her friends and her family. "Naruto has sensei's hair and Kushina eyes while Naruko has Kushina's hair and sensei's eyes." She finished with a smile on her face.

Kakashi and Obito nodded slightly. Kakashi took his book and put it in his pouch. With a hesitant shrugged he picked up Naruto and held the baby in a small hug. Rin did the same with Naruko and they played with the babies a little.

Their thought were cut off when they heard footsteps. They had told the doctors and nurses that no one was supposed to be allowed in so on instinct they placed the babies down and the three fifteen year old Shinobi spun around weapons drawn and then their eyes widened.

"Kushina!?" They all yelled. They stood wide eyed. They had checked up on her before coming to the twins and she had still been unconscious. They turned to Hiruzen who calmly looked at Kushina.

"Kushina…why are you wearing those baby carriers and the scroll on your waist?" Obito asked quietly and Kushina sighed and went to her children finally seeing them safe from harm.

"Care to explain why you are commencing the operation?" Hiruzen asked as he is eyes followed Kushina as she took up Naruto and kissed his forehead. She did the same to Naruko before turning back to them.

"You're a smart man Hiruzen..." She said. "…You earned yourself the name 'God of Ninja', the 'Professor' and you fought and brought Konoha to victory in the Second and Third Wars." She said and Hiruzen sighed. He got up and walked over to Naruto.

"Kakashi, Obito, Rin..." He called and they turned to him. "Kushina will be leaving for Uzuoshigakire, it is not up for discussion…" He said seeing them about to argue. "…what she is commencing is something all Hokages form with their wives should they become Jinchuriki." He said sagely. Before they could talk Kushina spoke.

"It's called 'Operation BlackBird', the Shodai and Mito Uzumaki came up with it when Mito became the first Jinchuriki of the Kyūbi, should the wife of a Hokage give birth to children they are given the right to leave the village should they feel threatened by someone or something." She said and Hiruzen nodded and placed a hand on Kushina's shoulder.

"Can we come?" Obito asked softly and everyone turned to him wide eyes. "Sensei saved my life, the least I can do is protect his children." He said stepping forward.

Rin did the same. "He saved my life too, it may have cost me the acknowledgment of most of Konoha but he did what needed to be done, and I can control the Sanbi's Chakra to a certain extent so I can help them train."

"Sensei was like a father too me, like Obito the least I can do is protect his children." Kakashi said also taking a step forward. "Let us come with you Kushina…please." Kakashi said. They all nodded their heads. "None of us have any close ties with Konoha, we're begging." He finished.

Kushina turned to Hiruzen to see him smiling. He looked at her and he gave a slight firm nod. Kushina turned to them and told them what they would need to bring. Before the could go however Hiruzen spoke.

"As of today you are no longer Shinobi of Konoha serving under the Sandaime Hokage, starting today you are all Shinobi of Uzuoshigakure serving under the Nidaime Uzukage; Uzumaki Kushina."

With a slight nod and a big grin they left quickly. Kushina picked up Naruto and began to breast feed him as she waited for the young Shinobi. When Naruto was done she did the same to Naruko and in all it took six minutes.

"Anything you want to tell me before you go?" Hiruzen asked curiously. "I can pretty much sense you have something on your mind, it's like you said, I'm a smart man, I came up with the idea that a Shinobi wanted to kill Naruto and Naruko." He said.

With a chuckle she held up three fingers. Which then turned into three bent fingers then she held up two fingers and pointed to the twins. Hiruzen was in the dark until it came to him.

"Three old croons want to take them?"

She nodded. "Guess who."

"Danzō, Koharu and Homura?"

"Yip."

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**_

…

Kushina calmly waited for the teenage Shinobi. To buy time she had changed the twins' diapers and sorted out her equipment for traveling. While she had been changing the twins she had also taken the time to give them middle names.

Suddenly there was a distortion in the air from the _Shunshin_ and Hiruzen appeared with two scrolls and some paper along with ink and a brush for her to write out their birth certificate. No words were spoken as Kushina took the papers and filled it out. Soon afterwards their names were Uzumaki Keito Naruto and Uzumaki Mito Naruko.

"This scrolls is a peace treaty between Konoha and Uzu, Konoha Shinobi will not be permitted to enter Uzu or Nami for the next eight years." Hiruzen said giving her a scroll to which she took. "And this one is the Forbidden Scroll." He said giving her the other scroll as her eyes widened.

"I can't take this! It belongs to Konoha!" She said pushing it back into his hand but he chuckled and gave it back to her and pointed at the twins. "What's wrong with them?"

"The Forbidden Scroll doesn't belong to Konoha…it belongs to the Senju clan, being an Uzumaki you have some Senju blood in you making you three the owners of the scroll." He said with a smile and Kushina sighed.

"When the council and the Shinobi find out that you just gave away the Forbidden Scroll you surely will be out-ruled." Kushina warned but Hiruzen chuckled again and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"As for what the council knows…Uzumaki Kushina was given a mental evaluation from yours truly and was given permission to leave Konoha with her children: Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Naruko." He said and turned just in time to see Team Minato arrive in a _Shunshin._ Kushina was impressed with what they wore and what they brought.

Kakashi wore a black ninja shirt with arm plates on his forearms along with baggy ANBU pants also in black, he had ninja bandages around his right thigh holding his weapons pouch in place, a pouch around his black belt filled with who knows what. A scrolls on his waist and an orange book in his hands. His mouth and nose mask was also their and lastly he had a dark blue cloth covering his _Sharingan_ eye.

Rin had on a full body mesh suit, a green jacket with short sleeves and the Kanji for 'Turtle' on her back, a miniskirt that was also in the color green with two weapons pouches on each thigh and two pouches on her waist for medical purposes. Unlike the others she had three scrolls on her waist.

Obito wore a dark blue jacket with red trimmings and the Uchiha clan crest on his back. Like his jacket his pants were the same color scheme and same material. Like Kakashi he also had some bandages wrapped around his thigh but it was around his left leg and also held a weapons pouch. He had one ninja pouch on his waist and one scroll, and lastly, he had on an orange swirling mask with one eye whole on the right side of it for his one eye.

With a satisfied nod and a bid good bye to Hiruzen she turned to Team Minato. She sighed.

"Let's go."

…

"FUCK!"

The voice rang through a cave with intensity. It was a man who ha shelled the curse and said man wore a black cloak with a white mask and had gray hair and his face looked wrinkled and old. This ladies and gentlemen was Uchiha Madara.

" _What is wrong Madara?_ _ **Are you upset because you failed to get the Kyūbi?**_ _It would have been possible had you not been old and brittle._ _ **What do you wish to do?**_ " Coming out of the ground was a half black half white…substance…in the mouth of something resembling a Venus fly trap.

"If only we had obtained the Uchiha…" Madara didn't get to finish as he began coughing. Groaning all the while he went over to a tree where a branch connected to him and his breathing returned to normal. "Should we have obtained that Obito boy when he was on the brink of death we could have manipulated him into stealing the Kyūbi which would have been easier, I may have experience but I'm old…but, my plan must be accomplished." Madara finished and the Venus fly trap moved over to him through the ground.

" _If it helps Madara,_ _ **we have information on something you might find interest in.**_ " It said which in turn made Madara raise his eyebrows and furrow them in anticipation.

"What is it Zetsu?"

The now named Zetsu smirked. " _ **In the Land Of Rain we have gathered some interesting information,**_ _three orphans formerly trained by Jiraiya no Sannin has started a group known as Akatsuki,_ _ **so far all the members are either former Shinobi from a village or orphans themselves,**_ _but the most interesting thing is that one of the leaders has the Rinnegan,_ _ **he has deep red hair**_ _._ " Zetsu explained which in turn caused a deep chuckle from Madara.

"That is Uzumaki Nagato, I gave him the Rinnegan, this is very good news to me Zetsu, continue to investigate the Akatsuki." Madara ordered. With a swift nod Zetsu dissolved into the ground. "My plan will proceed."

Nothing but deep chuckles were heard after those last four words.

…

Four hours and nine miles later Kushina and Team Minato were closing I on the border that separated the Land Of Fire from the Land of Waves. They ran with Kushina in front; Rin behind her and the boys on either side of Rin. Both Kushina and Rin had the one of the twins in a special baby carrier.

The baby carriers was designed for Chakra to be used to envelope the children in order to keep them save from all harmful elements. Normally run at the speed of a Shinobi with a baby could easily snap their necks but the carriers were able to hold their bodies still.

All of them were tired but they weren't going to stop until they got into the Land Of Waves where Konoha Shinobi wasn't allowed and where they could get a room to relax. They were about a couple miles out from Wave Country and they were tiring as the minutes ticked away casually.

"Hey Kushina!" Obito called as he increased his pace slightly to a point where he could run at Kushina's side. Kushina turned to him and rose a brow indicating for him to go on. "What's going to be our first plan of action, I know you said we'd discuss it at a motel but my curiosity got the better of me."

This action caused all of the others to raise their eyebrows. There was no way in hell this was Obito. After his near death experience he had become more level headed than any of them, even Kakashi. Speaking of Kakashi, he was watching Obito with a rather calculating gaze when he noticed something, his eyes widened.

Running through three familiar hand seals to Rin-who was watching him-he dashed towards Obito and plunged a handful of lightning into his chest. " **RAIKIRI!** " Blood was spilt as the body of Obito was sent into a tree crushing it instantly.

The two teens and Kushina stopped in their tracks and formed a back to back formation looking for any sign of trouble. They remained quiet as they listened for any sign of the real Obito. Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he sensed some movement in a bush and sent a kunai into the underbrush. A 'thud' was heard an out fell the body of what appeared to be a man in a cream cloak with blood on his chest.

"That's ROOT." Kushina warned as she took out a pair of kunai and made a _Kage Bunshin_ to run into the bush. They waited quietly for a minute until Kushina spoke again. "They've got Obito, probably when we stopped for a bathroom break." She explained as she got ready to charged into the bushes.

"What's the plan?" Kakashi asked seeing the elder of the three get into position. "Do we rush right in of do we play it smart?" He asked and his answer came in the form of Kushina running through seals.

"Rin; provide the water, Kakashi I want you to provide some lightning." She said then turned towards the spot where she knew Obito was. "OBITO, INCOMING." She shouted as they all finished their hand seals and did their Jutsu, Rin and Kakashi waiting for Kushina to name it.

" **Collaboration Ninjutsu; Electrifying Torrent!** "

Kushina shot out a powerful ball of wind that collided with Rin's water blast and then Kakashi's Lightning Jutsu mixed in with that to form a high speed electricity powered water blast. The Jutsu ripped through the trees of the forest and kept on heading until it died down and Obito came running out of the shrubbery with his clothes singed in multiple parts.

"Great idea." He muttered under his breath sarcastically. "Send a three way collaboration Jutsu to where someone is being held hostage by Chakra restrictions seals." He said and everyone chuckled. Walking up to him Rin held out her hands and began to heal him.

He blushed under his mask as she had to touch his skin in order to heal it properly and when she was done he was practically a red rose. He muttered thanks to her and walked over to Kushina.

"Sorry I was caught Kushina, I was careless." He apologized looking down but Kushina chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw her grinning.

"It's okay, you being safe is most important, but all jokes aside, what did they tell you, did you hear anything out of the ordinary and did they ask you anything?" She asked and Obito took off his mask and took a deep breath. Kushina frowned when she saw the wrinkles in his face from his accident.

"They were careful not to say anything around me, they were smart, as for what they asked me they only asked what our plans were…but I kept shut." He said as he took the mask and put it back on.

"Very good." She complimented with a smile as she began walking away. "I'm assuming they had wireless communication devices in their ears?" Kushina asked and Obito nodded.

"Obito, did out Jutsu leave behind any survivors?" Rin asked and Obito turned to her and shook his head in a negatory state. "Okay, I was just wondering that maybe we could have gotten some information out of them." She said with a sigh.

"That's okay, they were here illegally, Danzō's ROOT were supposed to be shit down years ago but he continued to work with them underground and in the shadows." Kushina informed them as they all started to gradually pick up pace as they ran. "Danzō and the other two elders were the ones who forced me to activate Operation BlackBird, with Naru-kun and Naru-chan being Jinchuriki they wanted to kill me and kidnap them to use them as weapons to over throw Hiruzen." Kushina explained and they looked confused.

"Why couldn't you have just reported them?" Kakashi asked as if it was the most common question in the world. "If he gets locked up there is nothing he can't do from jail." He said and Kushina shook her head.

"That's not how it works: being an elder Danzō gets anything he wants, and even if we were to get some solid information on him he would always try and try again…he was always a persistent man, but his persistence was heading to the wrong things." Kushina said and the others nodded. Picking up speed Kushina was now running again with Team Minato right on his tail.

They ran for another hour and a half until they reached the border. The border wasn't on land but on water as water had to be crossed in order to get to Wave Country. They ninja ran across the water for a half hour until they came to the country itself.

Once they were in the Land Of Waves they slowed their run to a walk in order to not alarm any civilians. The four former Konoha Nin were impressed with how the country was doing. For a country as small as it was it was doing fine, some motels, a residential area and the shopping area along with the business area and a beach.

As they got closer and closer into the town people began to watch them wearily, ninja didn't always come into their country. Kushina and the others knew they were watching them because they had ninja gear and were carrying babies.

Their thoughts were cut when a man came in front of them. He reeked of sake and the scent made Kushina and Rin crinkle their noses in disgust and they used their hands to cover the noses of the twins.

"What are ninja doing in Nami?" The man's voice as gruff and sounded as if he was a little drunk. "You don't have headbands but you have ninja gear and two babies." He pointed out and Kushina sighed.

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina, the babies are my twins, my companions are Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin and Hatake Kakashi." She introduced holding her hand out for the man to shake but he didn't.

"You didn't answer my question." He said and Kushina took her hand back and sighed.

"We _were_ former Nin of Konoha but after recent…events, we left in order to go to Uzuoshigakure." She answered and held her hand out again. "May I ask you name?"

The man took her hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Tazuna, sort of the unofficial mayor per-say of the town." He introduced himself and brought his hand back from Kushina and put them in his pockets. "Do you wish to spend a night in Nami?" He asked and Kushina nodded.

"That would be delightful, we are tired from walking from Konoha and I have to feed Naruto and Naruko." She said gesturing to the babies she and Rin had. "Naruto and Naruko?" He dead panned. "Their names are practically the same with one letter changed."

"It wasn't my idea to name the girl Naruko, it was my husband." She dead panned this time. Tears then stung her eyes as her mind went back to the very day they had decided in the names for the twins.

"Speaking of your husband, where is he? These two guys here look like kids." He said and Kakashi and Obito grew tick-marks from the the shot at their age.

"My husband is dead…now can you please carry as to a motel or something." She said fighting back tears from spilling. "We're really tired and could use the rest." She said and Tazuna nodded and turned around gesturing for them to follow him. By this time the civilians had already returned to their business so the former Konoha Nin followed Tazuna.

Kakashi, Obito and Rin felt the sad aura circulating around Kushina from the loss of her husband. The man she had loved died protecting a village that had some people who practically wanted to kill his children for what they held.

Life was how it was; a journey for those who know how to play…by the rules.

…

 _ **A.N; That was my second chapter, hope you liked it. I would just like to give you guys a heads up and say that the action really wouldn't start until about chapter five or six, there still are some kinks my co-authors and I need to work out but expect another chapter on Wednesday.**_

 _ **Author;**_

 _ **Sir. Shutter Boi.**_

 _ **(SSB)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**_

…

Kushina and the others quietly sat around a dining table in the motel. They had had enough funds to rent the biggest building for two nights to which they would use to prepare for the trip to Uzuoshigakure. The twins had been fed again, diapers changed and put back to sleep. Now the adult and teenagers all sat eating their dinner of curry and rice that Rin and Kushina had prepared.

After reaching to the apartment that had four bedrooms, each with a bed, two bathrooms and a kitchen they had said little words. They took turns showering and were now eating dinner. Obito had his mask on his lap and was eating slowly due to his injury, Kakashi's food seemingly phased through his mask which confused everyone…and Kushina and Rin ate like normal human beings.

Finishing his food Kakashi sighed and leaned back in his chair. "So Kushina, what will be our plan of action when we reach?" He asked as he saw Kushina finishing up as well.

Finishing her food she spoke. "Rin and I are going to stay in an underground base in Uzuoshigakure while you and Obito do some work for me." She said as she finished up quickly. "There are some people I need to help me rebuild Uzu, everyone we get will stay in the base until Uzu is in a suitable condition to live." She said.

"Who are the people you want us to track?" Obito asked as he too finished his dinner. "Are they important or anything…or contractors and masons?" He asked.

"They are other Uzumakis, after Uzu's destruction I had Jiraiya keep tabs on all Uzumakis, some of them are cousins, one is my sister and some are just Uzumakis." She said and their jaws went slack.

"SISTER!?" They shouted and Kushina chuckled at their expressions.

"Yes, Terumī Mei, the Terumī was sort of the side branch to the Uzumaki family for second borns and people born after them." She said. "So all first borns get the name Uzumaki while the others get Terumī but they live with their families." She explained further seeing their confused faces.

"Fine by us." Obito said and Kakashi nodded in agreement. "How much older are you than she?"

"She's about eighteen or nineteen…" Kushina mused to herself placing a hand on her chin. "…I always wanted to ask her to come back to Konoha but she seemed so happy in Kiri." She said and tears stung her eyes. "The only one who actually knew of our relationship as sisters were Minato, Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade." She said getting up and taking up everyone's plates. Taking them to the sink she began to clean them.

"When do you want us to leave?" Kakashi asked as he sat up and leaned on the table. "Do we wait until we get to Uzu then we leave or do we leave in the morning?" He asked and Kushina sighed.

"We have to go to Uzu before we do anything, I am going to need your help setting up the defenses." She said as she dried her hands on a paper towels.

She went back ask sat down on the chair. "Anything else we need to know before we head to Uzu?" Rin asked with a stretch and a yawn as she scratched her head.

"No." Kushina finalized. "You three look pretty tired, Obito, Kakashi, I want you two too use your _Sharingans_ and set up a Genjutsu on the entire building." She said and the two boys did so quickly. "In the morning we'll discuss everything else." She said. Team Minato bid her good night and went into their separate rooms.

Ten minute later Kushina took out a scroll and unsealed the contents once she was sure the teens were sleeping. Inside the scroll only one things was present and it was a photo album. The photo album had photos from the day they had been Genin up to two months before the birth of the twins.

Tears fell out of her eyes as she scroll through the pictures, there were pictures of her first date with Minato, their first kiss and more. She had loved Minato with all her heart and wanted to raise the twins with them in Konoha hoping for a peaceful life. But the life of a ninja was anything but peaceful.

With a sigh she remembered stories dating back to the time of the Rikudō Sennin were filled with war. Countries had to steal in order to survive just because someone would ignore a peace treaty and attack.

Deciding enough crying was enough Kushina took out the scroll that held the Forbidden Scroll and unsealed it. The huge scroll came out in a cloud of smoke and Kushina sighed. Opening the scroll she saw that it had sections. Cloning Jutsus, Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Fūton and Doton. There were even Jutsus from some of the clans of Konoha. She went one and one and realized that only the Uchiha and Hyūga clans didn't put down any Jutsus.

She chuckled. ' _Pompous bastards._ ' Was her only thought as her mind went back to Hyūga Hiashi and Uchiha Fugaku then her mind stopped in their tracks. They were Minato's closest friends and the only people who knew that Kushina was his wife. ' _My son's engaged to Hinata and my daughter's engaged to Sasuke…fuck._ '

Deciding enough was on her mind she resealed the Forbidden Scroll and put it away. She then walked into the bathroom and unsealed another scroll and out came a bottle of pills. She filled a glass to water and popped to pills in her mouth. Swallowing it she resealed everything and went in her bed, not even knowing the situation Konoha was in.

' _This aspirin better get rid of this headache._ '

…

Hiruzen walked into the council room with a visible tick mark and rubbing his eyes. He saw that all ten civilians and nine clan heads were also angry with the sudden meeting. Glancing to his right he saw that his former teammates and Danzō were not tired and were watching Hiruzen with scowls.

Sitting down in his chair he yawned. "It is eleven o'clock in the night, I am a very busy man and I need my rest." Hiruzen said as he turned to Danzō and propped up his head on his shoulders. "This better be goddamned important." There were no shift in movement from Danzō, Homura or Koharu."

Danzō stood. "Hokage-sama, it has come to my, Koharu's and Homura's attention that you let our weapons leave the village." He said sternly and everyone seemingly snapped out of their daze.

"The Kyūbi brats are gone!?" A pink haired man asked with a little happiness in his voice.

Hiruzen glared at the man and then an idea came to him. "Yes, Uzumaki Kushina left with her twin babies; Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Naruko." He said with an inward smirk.

The civilians began to cheer but was silenced by the sound of the clearing of a throat by two significant people. The clearing of the throats came from Hiruzen and Danzō. Each of them glared at each other then Hiruzen chuckled and leaned back in his seat causing Danzō to raise his eyebrows but said nothing.

"Kushina also took two of out top Jōnin-one of which is a Jinchuriki-and one of our top ANBU." Danzō said. "Plus, her children were to act as out last line of defense or out first line of attack should we go to war!" Exclaimed Danzō.

"ENOUGH!" Hiruzen's tone of voice shocked everyone present and everyone gulped as they saw the seriousness in his voice as no one had seen him this serious since the Third Great Ninja War. "I want all of you to listen and listen good." Everyone except Danzō and his teammates nodded. "Uzumaki Kushina was given permission by ME to leave the village, in her company is Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin who all willingly decided to go with her, she is also in possession of the Forbidden Scroll, a scroll that belonged to the Senju clan and being Uzumakis they had Senju blood in them and I am very sure Tsunade wouldn't want the scroll, and you all better thank Kami that the Yondaime Hokage is dead." He said as he got up not even giving anyone time to respond. He walked to the door and placed his hand on the door. "I know all of you must be wondering why I said that your lucky the Yondaime is dead?" He asked and he could feel them nod behind him. "It's simple really…play with fire and you might just get burned."

He left before they could speak. Only Hiashi and Fugaku understood they saying and left quickly to right letters to a certain Uzukage cancelling a certain arrangement between their children. What a shame.

…

Two days later Kushina and Team Minato stood on the beach of Uzu panting for breath while Naruto and Naruko giggled and laughed at the misfortune of their mother and their father's students.

Kushina smiled seeing her children happy. "Look at you two, already happy at the expense of others." She said and everyone chuckled at that. "Alright you two, we're almost home, when we reach I will give you your mission." She said to Kakashi and Obito whom nodded.

Regaining their breath Kushina and the others walked off of the beach and up a small hill where they could see the entire country known as Whirlpool. It was just ruins. It wasn't necessarily a large country but the village was well sized and it was diminished to nothing but rubble and pieces of earth scattered all over.

Unstrapping the baby carrier that held Naruto she gave it to Obito who held it and looked at her quizzically. Instead of answering him she went to the hill and ran through the several hand seals then stopped with her hands clapped.

" **Uzumaki Release; Expansion.** " The earth rumbled as the water from all around the beach and coasts was pulled back into the sea. For a moment there Team Minato thought there was going to be a tsunami by instead of a giant wave the ground from beneath the waters came up making Uzuoshi look bigger.

She then fell to her knees gasping for air. Kakashi was the first to reach her side and sighed when he saw that she was just suffering from Chakra Exhaustion. He picked her up bridal style and held her.

"Put me down I can walk." She said in a whisper. Kakashi looked at her unsurely but placed her down, she immediately began to fall but he caught her. He chuckled at her embarrassed blush and walked in front of her and stooped. Understanding the gesture she climbed onto his back. "Thank you Kakashi."

"No problem, Obito; strap on the baby carrier with Naruto and channel some Chakra into it, and follow me." Kakashi said as he looked at Kushina who pointed to what seemed like half a building.

"That's the Uzukage tower, head there." She breathed out tiredly. Kakashi nodded and began to walk in the direction choosing that mode of transportation as to not get hurt in the rubble.

The walk through the rubble was long and troublesome as they had to go around practically half of Uzu because of the destruction caused by Iwa and Kumo. Kushina had regained her strength through the long walk and was now standing in front the door holding Naruto.

It was half a tower and it looked to be very tall of the fifteen foot piece of building in front of them was anything to say. There was another piece of building to the left a little and had the kanji for 'Uzu' on it at what seemed like the top.

Kushina walked towards the building and went up six stairs that led to the double doors of the bottom floor. Team Minato looked at each other and shrugged, they ran up to catch up with Kushina whole pushed open the door only to have it fall down with a loud 'smash' causing dust to fill the air.

Kushina and Rin covered the noses of the twins until the dust settled and Kushina looked around the room with her brows furrowed in confusion. She took of the baby carrier holding her son and gave it to Kakashi who took it quietly. She walked in front of Rin and did two hand seals. " **Fūton; Wind Bullets.** "

The bullets of wind shot out of her mouth and moved the dust around until a trap door on the ground was able to be seen. Kushina smirked in satisfaction and beckoned for Team Minato to follow her as she jumped down through the door and landed with a thud.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed in pain. "Come down but use the ladder and be careful." She warned with a grown causing Kakashi and Obito to chuckle. "Don't laugh at me." She growled and they immediately shutted up and went down the ladder behind Rin.

Once they were all down Kushina glared at the two boys of the group and took Naruto. Strapping the carrier back on she turned and walked down the dark hall. They followed her closely until the came to a fork in the hall.

Kushina walked down the left and stopped. She contemplated then turned and went down the right. Team Minato looked quizzically at each other but followed her none the less. They walked and walked until they came to a door.

Kushina opened the door to reveal a giant room. "This is the main room, this is where we would plan out missions and receive them when we would use here, there are approximately twenty seven bedrooms, two of them being master bedrooms, seventeen bathrooms, six kitchens, this big area along with thirteen training grounds and before you ask, yes, it's that big." She said as she used another wind Jutsu to clear up the dust.

"What are we going to do first?" Rin asked as they walked down some steps and walked over to a sofa that was covered by plastic. "Are you still going to send Kakashi and Obito away as soon as possible?" She asked and Kushina placed her hand on her chin. Instead of answering she unsealed the cribs of the twins and placed them in their own crib.

"Yes, but I have another answer to our problems, Kakashi is going to find my sister, Obito is going to round up as many roaming clans as he can and you are going to head back to Nami to see if they know any good contractors and/or masons."

"Find by me." Obito said as he stretched. "But walking on water for eight hours then walking around half of Uzu is tiring, can we get a rest first?" He asked and Kushina pointed towards the bedrooms. All of them told her they were going to pick a room and sleep and she nodded.

When they where gone she looked at her children and couldn't help but chuckle. Naruto was now up with his sister and they were looking so cute. She smiled and kissed their foreheads.

"I'm going to protect you just like how your father protected me…with his life."

…

 _ **A.N; That's the third chapter, hope you enjoyed, nothing really happaned this chapter but I can't rush the story so I have to take my time but do not fret, next chapter will have some fighting and some more drama. Remember to FFR, favorite, follow and review. Ja Ne, oh and you can expect the next chapter late Friday night or early Saturday morning.**_

 _ **Author,**_

 _ **Sir. Shutter Boi.**_

 _ **(SSB)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**_

…

The following day Team Minato awoke to the smell of food. Each one of them hurriedly took showers, brushed their teeth and dressed in their ninja gear. Walking out of the hall at the same time they met Kushina eating her breakfast and the twins next to her sleeping peacefully. But the most noticeable thing they had seen for the morning was that the entire base was clean.

"Hey Kushina, did you do all of this cleaning by yourself just in a couple of hours!?" Rin asked in a hushed tone but you could tell that she was shocked. "That shouldn't be possible, and you look well rested too."

Kushina chuckled and bit into her toast. "It wasn't easy, I did half of the work until I knew I needed sleep, so I made some _Kage Bunshins_ to help me." She said with a shrug. "And as for sleeping for a couple hours and being well rested, I'm a single parent of twins now, I have to be like this." She shrugged and took in a bite of ham then gestured to the plates around her. "Eat up and I'll brief you on your missions respectively in the order you finish eat." They nodded and sat down.

A couple minutes into the meal Kushina had finished and was reclining in her seat watching her late husband's students. Rin ate like any normal human would, Kakashi once again mystified her with his mask and Obito-like before-at slowly because of his past accident of being crushed by a rock. Soon after Team Minato finished in the order of; Kakashi, Rin and of course Obito in last.

"Alright, Kakashi, you are to head to Kirigakure to find Terumī Mei, give her this scroll and she will take charge of the mission as you both have to find someone for me first." She handed a scroll to Kakashi who slipped it into his pocket. She then took something it of a wrapper and handed it to Kakashi. It was a blue headband with a swirl on it and Kakashi smiled and took of the blue cloth and replaced it with the Hitai-ate.

"Thank you Kushina, now that I have my mission…how do I get off the island?" He asked sheepishly and the others laughed at him. "What!? It's a valid question…do any one of you know how to do it?" He asked towards his teammates.

"As a matter-of-fact I do, I used my _Sharingan_ to copy the hand seals." Obito said and Kakashi face palmed and Rin chuckled at Kakashi's dismay. "And I'm not sure if Rin knows it." He said and turned to said girl who blushed under his gaze and shook her head negatively.

"The hand seals are _Rabbit, Tiger, Dragon, Snake, Monkey, Rabbit,_ it should work even if you don't know the Jutsu.." Kushina said and Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "Next, Rin, you are to go to Nami and hire any masons and/or carpenters available in Nami with this money." She handed a scroll to Rin who pocketed it. "Bring them back immediately and here is your headband." She handed Rin the Hitai-ate." Rin nodded and like Kakashi; she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Wait! Didn't you say you needed Kakashi and I to help set up the villages defensive systems?" Obito asked.

"It's alright, I'll manage on my own." She said with a shrug then her face turned serious. "As for your mission, you are to head to these villages, and try to persuade the roaming or homeless clans there into coming back to Nami, and remember seventy five people is the maximum." She said handing Obito a map and Obito nodded. Like his teammates he received a Hitai-ate to which he placed on his right shoulder. He disappeared in a swirl of wind and water.

Kushina furrowed her brows. ' _Damn Gaki stole my Shunshin._ ' She chuckled then turned to her twin babies and sighed. Taking them she carried them in the living room and resealed the room so know one without Uzumaki blood could get in or out. She placed the sleeping twins in the giant room and reclined in a sofa. She crossed her fingers. " **Tajū Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.** " The room was then filled with at least seventy five Kushina's and the real Kushina was now deathly tired. "Clean up Uzu to the best of your abilities." She said and they nodded and left quickly. "Damn I'm tired."

…

Kakashi jumped from tree to tree. He had left Uzu a little over five hours ago and he was t even close to exhaustion. The run across the ocean from Uzu had been uneventful and easy as he hadn't walked in order for Kushina and Rin to keep up. He had chosen to run around the islands and not through the village as the Sandaime Mizukage was ruthless and never took prisoners.

As he was jumping Kakashi went over the past days in his mind. It had been true that since his father had committed suicide his heart had become as hard as stone and cold as a Hyūgon Jutsu. But that had all changed when he had met Minato and Kushina, then there was Rin and Obito who helped him to reopen his heart and two and a half years later; the Kyūbi attacked killing the man who played the role as father figure in his life.

He had been relatively quiet for the last couple days for quite a few reasons. Grief, Sadness, Regret and sometimes he would feel a little mad at Naruto and Naruko but those thoughts would be stomped as soon as they entered his mind. But in a way, he felt happy for his sensei, Minato could finally escape the war torn world that he had lived. It was like the Rikudō Sennin had once said; 'War is forever present in our world…that is why only the dead have seen the end'.

Sighing he jumped again and again, it would take him an hour or two more to reach Kiri where he would go in and search for this Mei person. Then a thought occurred to him, he didn't know what she looked like at all. He stopped and grumbled. He contemplated then decided he would ask around when he reached. So dashing off at his greatest speed he burst through trees and churned up soil from his great speed.

As he neared closer to the village he turned onto the main road and stopped running. Slowing to a walk he realized that he was walking into a thicker mist that had Chakra in it. Raising his Hitai-ate over his head and using his _Sharingan_ he tried to see through the mist but realized it was a Jutsu.

Suddenly…five Kiri Shinobi landed around him in a pentagon formation. All had kunais drawn ready to strike if need be. They all noticed him and glared, he may not have been a Konoha Shinobi anymore but they didn't know that.

"Hatake Kaakshi." One called and Kakashi turned to the man that was behind him to the left. "What are you doing so close to Kirigakure No Sato…answer wisely." He dared and Kakashi sighed.

"I am looking for someone, and do not fret I am not a Konoha Shinobi anymore." Kakashi answered as he took a step forward only to have to duck under a kunai and then turn to the man directly behind him. "What the hell!?" He yelled. "I am not here to do anything to Kiri, I just want find somebody." He said impatiently.

"Who?" Another asked stepping forward.

"Terumī Mei."

"Does she know you are coming?" The obvious leader asked.

"No, I have a message from her sister." He answered with a sigh and a yawn.

"Mei doesn't have any siblings." The final one said as she stepped forward ready to attack. "You may have copied hundreds of Jutsus but even you can't go against five Jōnin." He said with a smirk.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble, so please either take me to see the Mizukage or I kick you asses then go on my way." He said and one Jōnin dashed at him at a good speed, ready to kill Kakashi as he had a kunai held back.

Kakashi side step and brough his knee up into the mans stomach another dashed at him. He bent backwards and the man flew right over him but not before sending down an axe kick to which Kakashi caught. By this time the man whom had attacked first was back on his feet a couple of feet away. Kakashi got a firm grip on the man's foot and swing him and the swung sent him flying into trees and under brush.

"May I at least know your names so when I go to the Mizukage he can know who started this mess and who hell punish?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow as he worked out some kinks in his neck.

The leader of the five dashed at him with a katana in hand. "Name's Ryu." He said as he thrusted the katana at Kakashi who caught it between his hands and spun it around. The man named Ryu was sent spinning and received fierce kick in his back from Kakasbi which sent him in the trees.

"Next." Kakashi called as he took out his orange book which made them angrier by the minute. "Before you ask…yes I am mocking you so, like I said before, next." Kakashi taunted as he flipped a page.

All of the foyer four men dashed at him with kunai. "I'm Koseki." One said as he threw kunai at the silver haired Nin. "Call me Troiu." Another said as he sent three shiruken. "You can call me Ferudo…or your death." The second to last said as he two threw weapons at Kakashi. "And I'm Geki." Shiruken were sent.

Kakashi watched as the weapons came at him. He sighed and ducked under the first kunai, did a side step avoiding the three shiruken and then dashed at the last two weapons. He caught them and sent them right back at their senders which caused a casualty in the form of Ferudo who lay on the ground dead.

"Are you sure you're Jōnin?" Came Kakashi's voice as he placed his head back in his lerverted garbage. "Last time I fought a Kiri Shinobi was four years ago…when I was eleven…in the Third Great Ninja War, and they posed a challenge but you…what a shame Kiri has fallen to." Kakashi said as he turned and began walking to the village.

" **Suiton; Water Torpedo!** " A torpedo made of water shot towards Kakashi who turned around and sighed. He waited for the torpedo to come into closer quarters then he ran through some signs.

" **Doton; Inner Decapitation Jutsu.** " Was heard and all five Jōnin immediately found themselves body deep in a hole made by Kakashi and four _Kage Bunshins_ to which he had made quickly and quietly. Once all of them were struggling to get out he turned and left bidding them good bye in a playful tone.

…

The Sandaime Hokage gazed out of the window into the noon sky. Konoha was having _another_ party which they had been having three times a day for the past three days, they would have a happy party in the morning celebrating the departure of the, and I am quoting, 'demon twins' left, and in the night it was to mourn the loss of the Yondaime and others and to once again celebrate the defeat of the Kyūbi.

A knock on his door interrupted him from his thoughts. Turning in his chair he told the other person(s) on the other side of the door to 'come in'. And like he said they did. In walked four people who had good reputations in the village. His son; Sarutobi Asuma, Konoha's Ice Queen; Yūhi Kurenai, Konoha's Green Beast; Maito Gai and the Snake Mistress; Mitarashi Anko, the latter of which had some bad reputation and was one year younger than the former three.

All five of them were good friends of Team Minato, all of had a special bond with each one of the Team. Asuma had a friendship with Kakashi, Obito and Rin that couldn't be extinguished by any water, Kurenai and Anko had a great friendship with Rin, hated Kakashi for reading his perverted smut, but we're still friends, and they respected Obito for the sacrifice he made by giving Kakashi his left eye. Gai, he had an undying rivalry with both males of the team and respected Rin for being a Jinchuriki.

Hiruzen lit his pipe and relaxed in his chair. "I have told you once already, Kakashi, Obito and Rin, left on their own free will, they offered to go with Kushina to protect Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Naruko, the topic is not up for discussion and please do not imply that Kushina forced them." Hiruzen said as he turned back around in his chair making the others face the back of his chair.

"But Hokage-sama, I highly doubt that Kakashi, Rin and Obito would desert the village they were raised in and leave their friends behind just to protect to babies!" Kurenai exclaimed in protest but to no avail. "This has to be some sort of trick on Kushina's part." She said feverishly.

"Team Minato's exact words were, 'Kushina, please take us with you, we have no bonds in Konoha', it is understandable…Kakashi lost his father figure, Rin lost her parents and Obito never had ties in the village except for his friends because he was despised by his clan for giving Kakashi his left _Sharingan_ , so, as Insaid before, no! You cannot leave the village to search for them, by now they are probably in Uzushiogakure and a peace treaty clearly states that I am not allowed to let my ninja in Nami nor Uzu." Hiruzen said then took a deep breath. "The real reason they left is an 'S' class secret but what they said was true."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" They all said-albeit, Kurenai said it in boredom-and left the room quietly and quickly leaving Hiruzen to be in silence once again just smoking his pipe. He was wondering how two of his students would react to the news.

' _You never know do you?_ ' He asked himself in thought as his mind went back to why his said students weren't in the village. Jiraiya was on a spy mission and as for Tsunade…right about now she was a hot mess waiting to happen. She was asked to return to Konoha to deliver the babies for a woman she saw as a daughter but declined, if she had returned her Medical Prowess could have saved Kushina without Minato having to use the _Shiki Fujin_ to restore her health. ' _Ah…the mysteries life has to offer isn't always solved is it?_ '

The silent question lingered in his mind. It was true. Completely and utterly true. Even if he didn't want it to be.

…

 _ **A.N; That's chapter four, hope you enjoyed. Yeah I know, not much fighting and it was a lame fight overall but only a couple more chapters until some real action start and the twins start to grow, but right about now, my co-authors and I are trying to make Uzu a Great Ninja Village by the time the twins are five or six years old. But hey, you never know what the misteries of life behold. So, you go in with your head tucked and gun cocked. Ja Ne. Hehe.**_

 _ **Author,**_

 _ **Sir. Shutter Boi.**_

 _ **(SSB)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**_

…

Kakashi stood in front of the Sandaime Mizukage with a visible tick mark on his forehead. Behind him were the five Jōnin that had gotten on his bad side and had reported him. He had only just arrived and nobody had spoken yet.

"So, my Shinobi said that you attacked them without cause…is that true?" The Sandaime asked as he looked up at Kakashi. "If you did that may trigger a war between Kiri…and Uzu." He finished looking up at Kakashi's headband.

"Mizukage-sama, the story is highly exaggerated…I was sent by my Kage to deliver a message to her sister, Terumī Mei…I was not going to cause any problems with Kiri, but your Shinobi didn't pay attention and attacked so I defended myself." He said in a board tone.

The Sandaime turned to the five Jōnin behind Kakashi that we're starting to sweat. He then turned back to Kakashi. "Mei is one of Kiri's top Jōnin, if your story doesn't check out you will be killed where you stand." The Sandaime said the scribbled a note and it disappeared in a swirl of water.

Kakashi was impressed. "Thank you Mizukage-sama." He said.

"No problem, but there is something I need to ask you…you said that your Kage sent you, how can someone be a Kage of a destroyed village?" Sandaime asked as he leaned back in his chair. Kakashi remained silent.

Kakashi waited ten minutes in silence until there was a knock on the door. The Jōnin whom had been on the other side of the room turned to the Mizukage who told the occupant on the other side of the door to 'come in'.

The woman who walked in was…stunning. She had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and had purple lipstick on her lips.

The woman known as Terumī Mei watched the occupants in the room, her eyes lingering on Kakashi for three seconds longer then turned to the Sandaime Mizukage.

"Yes Mizukage-sama?" She asked.

"Hatake-san here says that he was sent here by…your sister…to give you a scroll, is it true that you have a sister?" The Mizukage asked and Mei's eyes grew in size proportionally.

"Kushina?"

Kakashi grinned through his mask at the five Jōnin who were pale and walked up to Mei who looked at him curiously.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, the student of your sisters husband-" Kakashi began but never got to finish because Mei flared her killer intent making Kakashi and the others pale in comparison.

"SHE'S MARRIED!?" She yelled and the Kiri Jōnin chuckled.

Before Kakashi could answer however. "She _was_ married, Hatake-san was the student of the Yondaime Hokage…he's dead, risked his life to seal the Kyūbi into his own children…am I right?" The Mizukage spoke.

Kakashi chuckled and sighed. "So I'm guessing by now that the entire Elemental Nation knows he has children, right?" Kakashi asked as he rubbed his temples. "This could be problematic…" He mused afterwards.

"Actually, I only figured that out just now, the Elemental Nations knows that Uzumaki Kushina left Konoha with her children who were made Jinchuriki by the Yondaime Hokage…you just said she was married to the Yondaime so I connected the dots." He explained and Kakashi sighed.

"That puts some of my worries aside…now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like a minute with Mei-san alone please." Kakashi said looking at Mei who was still fuming in the room. The Mizukage nodded to him and he had to literally drag Mei out of the room.

Once out of the room he snapped his fingers in front of her face. She came out of her daze and glared at him making him pale but he did notice how beautiful she was and blushed under his mask.

"She was married to a Kage…a FRICKIN KAGE!" She yelled and stomped off. Kakashi shrugged and fell into step beside her and listened to her fume and fume about never getting married and Kakashi sighed.

Arriving at her apartment Mei let Kakashi in and he smiled to her as he strolled past her. He sat down on the sofa and watched as she walked into the kitchen, probably to prepare something to eat.

"Kakashi-san, would you like some tea?" She asked from in the kitchen and he called back 'yes' then his brows furrowed. "I know your going to ask, I know your name because you are pretty famous in Kiri, you went up against two teams of ANBU to save the girl who the Sandaime put the Sanbi in to destroy Konoha…and in return Konoha obtained another Jinchuriki." She said sensing his confusion.

"She was my friend, I couldn't bare to see her…my other teammate already had almost done that only saved by Minato-sensei with a faction of a hair to go…it's really a cycle for Team Minato…" He finished with a chuckle as she came out of the room with a bowl of ramen and a cup of tea.

"I hope you don't mind me eating, I didn't get to have lunch." She said and he nodded in understanding. Sitting down she handed him the tea. "So, the Mizukage said that she left Konoha, where is she?"

Kakashi took a sip of tea. "Well, after her, Naruto and Naruko were threatened she left with me and the rest of Team Minato to Uzu which she is planning to rebuild." Kakashi explained.

"She named her children Naruto and Naruko?" Mei asked with a dead pan and Kakashi chuckled. "That's just messed up, anyway, she wants me to comeback and help her rebuild our old home?" She asked and Kakashi shrugged.

"I don't know, she told me to find you and give you this scroll." He said as he handed her said scroll to which she took. Once it was in her hand Kakashi looked at the bowl of ramen to see it empty. ' _All of them…all of them eats ramen like its bread!_ ' He thought with a sweat drop as Mei opened the scroll.

 _Mei,_

I know eat drop as Mei opened the scroll.

bowl of ramen tomseee and the rest of Team Minato to Uzu which she is planning yot _I know this is on short notice but I NEED you the help me rebuild our home, I am asking that you leave Kiri and come home to Uzu, if you accept, please locate Tsunade Senju, her location is unknown but I need her, and I want you to meet your niece and nephew._

 _Nidaime Uzukage,_

 _Uzumaki Kushina._

Once again Mei dead panned. She resealed the scroll and gave it back to Kakashi who read it quickly then pocketed it again. Make sighed and got up, taking her bowl and Kakashi's cup and carried it to the kitchen coming back minutes later.

"I see she is very serious about rebuilding Uzu, she didn't even ask how I was or what's going on…but I am not sure about leaving Kiri…we still have the title as the 'Bloody Mist' that I want to change." She said with her hands on her hips.

Kakashi stood and walked to a window. Her eyes followed him as he just stared out of the window. "Everything changes…" He said suddenly. "…nothing stays the same for too long, it's just how the cycle of life goes, and it's like a wise man once said, 'When things are falling apart…they are probably falling into place', the words of the Nidaime Hokage." He explained and turned back around to face the busty woman. "Kushina needs you. Uzu needs you." He said and walked out of the apartment leaving Mei to think.

…

Kushina sat in a room in the underground base. The twins were sleeping and she was reading a scroll from the Uzumaki clan archives. The scroll was on the Uzumaki clan and the surprising thing that all Uzumaki's obtained a Kekkei Genkai. She thought it was right but she didn't know how to get it. Her _Kongō Fūsa_ wasn't a Kekkai Genkai but she knew Mei had two Kekkai Genkais and her father, the Shodai Uzukage, had the Kōton or Steel Release.

Then a thought came to her. Getting up and making sure the twins wouldn't wake up anytime soon she left the room and arrived at the clan Jutsu library. Moving quickly she went straight to the family archives. Her slim fingers skimmed across book after book looking for the right one then her smile turned into a smirk. She took out the book that was named. ' _ **Uzumaki & Terumī Family**_.'

Sitting down in the chair that was once her father she opened the book only to have endless amounts of dust blow into her face. With a tick mark on her forehead she used some Fūton manipulation she blew away the dust. She opened the thick book.

 _Uzumaki_

 _All Uzumaki's have the ability to unlock the '_ _ **Kongō Fūsa**_ _'. It is not considered a Kekkei Genkai because it is a Fuinjutsu based attack. Mainly used for sealing people/things with enormous amounts of Chakra. Uzumaki's also have the ability to use '_ _ **Kōton**_ _' or Steal Release, but it is only given to a select few, mainly skipping generations, it is also possible for an Uzumaki to obtain both the '_ _ **Kōton**_ _' and '_ _ **Kongō Fūsa**_ _'._

Reading Terumī however was impossible as everything else in the book was either ripped, torn out or plainly illiterate. Kushina grumbled and decided that she would use an old Uzumaki trick to see if her children would have the Kōton or anything else. She knew it was possible considering that Naruko wasn't technically an Uzumaki but she wasn't going to continue that practice.

She placed the book back on the shelf and walked out of the library closing the door behind her. She moved quickly and elegantly through the numerous clones of herself walking around the base trying to clean up and rebipukdl what they could.

She reentered the room and walked to one of her scrolls. Opening it and taking out to slips of special paper she walked to her sleeping children and placed the paper on each of their stomachs. Remembering the elemental combinations she watched as the _Hakke No Fūin Shiki_ appeared on both of their stomach and the pieces of paper did their respective things.

Being Chakra paper it absorbed the Chakra of the twins because they were Jinchuriki. The paper was used to test elemental affinity and could also see if a person had a Kekkei Genkai and which one they had. So in anticipation she watched. Should their affinity be Fire, it would burn, Water would make the paper damp while Lightning crumpled it, Earth crumbled it and Wind made the paper split in half.

In amazement she watched as the paper on Naruto's stomach do the following: it split in half indicating Wind then, one side of the paper crumpled and the other burst into flames indicating Lightning and Fire respectively. She pursed her lips and knew immediately that he was the one with the Kōton. It was simple really, Lightning and Fire made Steal.

Turning her head to Naruko her eyes widened further. It split in half once again indicating Wind, the two pieces of paper crumpled and crumbled indicating to her Lightning and Earth. Her eyes widened even more which was almost physically impossible…notice I said almost.

With furrowed brows she got up and went to the Forbidden Scroll. Knowing it was here she found the letter 'H' category and saw the _Hiraishin No Jutsu_. Her eyes widened as she read the description.

 _Not a Jutsu. Kekkei Genkai. Jinton (Swift Release)._

She chuckled and went over to her children and smiled down at them. She couldn't stop laughing at the fact that Minato had been tricking everyone with the Jinton saying it was a Jutsu. The sneaky Sonova Bitch. She then smiled as she knew Naruto would obtain her Chakra Chains and Naruko would obtain her Sensory abilities.

"You my children may very well change the world one day, Uzumaki Naruto the Kōton and Kongō Fūsa user…" She mused looking to her son. "…And Uzumaki Naruko the Jinton (Swift) and Sensorry user…" She said and kissed their foreheads and removed the paper from their stomach. She walked out of the room only thinking, ' _The Jinchuriki Twins…nah…The Jinchuriki Siblings…even worse…ahah, how about…The Children of Prophecy.'_

…

Ron walked into the town of Nami with a tick mark clearly visible on her forehead. It took six hours to get across the ocean because she wasn't as fast as Kakashi and she didn't want to tire herself out.

The people of Nami saw her and smiled in her direction. She smiled back and walked through the town looking for Tazuna as he was technically in charge. Taking ten minutes he saw him drinking sake as he laid in a hammock.

"Tazuna-san?" She called as she walked up to him. He looked at her in a drunk state and uneasily sat up in his hammock. He got up and began walking away and beckoning her to follow him.

She nodded and followed him until he came to a house. He walked around the house and it came to a river. He sat on the bank and patted the ground for her to sit next to him. She nodded and did so.

With legs swinging underneath him he turned to her. "Sorry for making you come all this way but the hammock was making me dizzy, so, I doubt you came all the way from Uzu to say 'hello', what's up?" He asked as he rubbed away some crust in his eyes.

"Well, being the sort of mayor of Nami I wanted to ask if you knew any good contractors or masons to help us rebuild Uzushiogakure…" She said to him and he smiled.

"I'm a legendary bridge builder you know…I can also build so maybe I and some of my workers can be of assistance…" He mused with a smile on his face. Rain smiled in return and took out the scroll with money. "I don't want your money…I want the ninja of Uzu to protect Nami." He said sternly.

She was impressed with his sudden change in demeanor and smile. She repocketed the scroll and stood dusting of her behind. He stood too and the two shook hands firmly.

"Deal."

…

 _ **A.N; That's chapter five, hope you enjoyed, there will be a couple more chapters until a time skip. And please don't think for a second that Naruto or Naruko will be over powered with the Kōton and Jinton. I will take my time to power them up slowly but surely. Next chapter will show what Obito is up to so…Ja Ne.**_

cQwe at him making him pale butwith a frctionaved by Minato-seist her. e and fune daze and glared at him making him pale butWel


End file.
